The Fusion
by CartoonLover02
Summary: Steven wants to know the first time when Rose Quartz and Topaz Citrine fused. When Pearl comes home from a mission, she hears Steven asking about Rose and Topaz fusing. She didn't like it at first, but eventually she helps Topaz tell the story. As you read, you'll experience the love and care Rose Quartz had for everybody and everything, even some gem who was raised by Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heres my second story with Topaz and The Crystal Gems! I don't own Steven Universe. Rebecca Sugar does. I own Topaz Citrine**. **Does anyone have any ideas? I'm running low on them! I'll gladly take requests. Please let me know in the reviews! Thanks!**

"Hey Topaz." Steven said as he walked through the beach house door.

"Hey Steven." Topaz replied as she got done trying to open up her room.

"Remember when we fused into Emerald?" Steven asked.

"Yeah. Steven it was only last week. Why? When Pearl said we couldn't fuse, she didn't mean it. Come on you heard Garnet. She said we could if we wanted to." Topaz said.

"Yeah I know, but I want you to tell me the story of when my mom and you first fused into Emerald. I really want to know!" Steven begged.

"Okay. I just wanted to try opening my door, but whatever. Have a seat on your bed. I'll be right there." Topaz sighed.

As Steven got settled on his bed, Topaz made a stop at the fridge. She was grabbing a bag of chips. Just then, the Warp Pad went off.

"See? I told you! They didn't burn the house down!" Amethyst argued with Pearl.

"I never said they did. I just didn't trust those two fusing into Emerald again. And besides I should be training Topaz right now." Pearl said stepping off the Warp Pad.

"Fine whatever." Amethyst said before she ran off into her room.

"I'm going to take this gem into the Bubble Room." Garnet said.

"Uh hi Pearl. We didn't burn the house down or fuse into Emerald." Topaz said pointing to her and Steven.

"Yeah Topaz was just about to tell me a story." Steven said smiling like Rose.

"Story? What story?" Pearl asked eyeing Topaz and Steven.

"The story of when Rose and Topaz first fused into Emerald. It's going to be awesome!" Steven yelled excitedly.

"That story? Topaz, I don't think Steven is ready for it." Pearl said.

"What?! Steven is freaking 14! I think he's ready!" Topaz argued.

"Yeah, Pearl. If Topaz thinks I'm ready, then Im ready." Steven urged Topaz more.

"See? Steven agrees with me." Topaz pointed out.

"Yeah but that's just because he likes you." Pearl said.

"I had enough! Come on Steven!" Topaz said grabbing Steven's hand and dragging him to the Temple Door.

"You can't open up your door!" Pearl said.

"I might not be able to, but Steven can!" Topaz said.

"What?" Steven asked.

"Nothing." Topaz said as she tried opening up her door. "Come on! Just open! I want to go in!" Topaz complained.

Topaz's gem on the back of her neck began to glow. The orange gem on the Temple Door began glowing. The door began splitting into a star shape. When it opened, an orange room stood before them. A sign came down and asked to see Topaz's gem. She turned around and let it scan her gem. "Welcome back, Topaz Citrine! May I scan the other Gem?" The sign said. Steven lifted up his shirt and it scanned his Rose Quartz gem. "Hello there Rose Quartz." The sign said.

"Well, that was weird." Steven said.

"You'll get used to it. Now let's go!" Topaz said pulling Steven into her room.

"Now! I better not hear crying in there! I better come with you in." Pearl said running up to The Temple Door.

"Naw, that's good." Topaz said closing the doors with her fingers.

"Okay can you tell me the story now?" Steven asked.

"Sure. Now let's begin." Topaz said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~The Story Begins~**_

"Rose! We have to keep trying!" Pearl begged.

"My Pearl... I don't if we can. Ruby and Sapphire have unfused. They are separated. You know they are our strongest member when they are fused into Garnet." Rose said.

"Yeah... Hey! Maybe there is another gem out there who is good." Pearl said trying to sound hopeful.

"I don't know if there is. And Jasper... Well she could be looking for us." Rose sighed.

"Oh, Rose Quartz where are you? I will find you and destroy you! You are a traitor to your Homeworld!" Jasper yelled.

"She's getting closer." Pearl whispered.

"Topaz! Get your butt over here!" Jasper yelled.

"Coming Aunt Jasper." Topaz Citrine said sighing.

 ** _~Back to Reality~_**

"Woah! Jasper was your aunt?" Steven asked.

"Well,kinda. She wanted me to call her my Aunt. Let's just say that Jasper was royalty before Yellow Diamond took over." Topaz sighed. "She was "Queen" of Homeworld before the Gem War. And I... I was configured as a "Princess" if you wanted to call it that." She looked away.

Just then, they heard a knock on the door. It was Pearl.

"You have to let me in! I want to tell Steven the story, too! Topaz!" Pearl pleaded.

"Ugh! Fine." Topaz said as she opened up the door.

"There now that's more like it." Pearl said as she walked into the room.

Before she was fully into the room, Topaz's entry sign came down.

"Please show gem for scanning." Pearl showed her gem. " Welcome back, Pearl. Friend of Topaz Citrine."

"Well I'll never get use to that." Pearl sighed. "So where are we at in the story?"

"We are at the part where Topaz says 'Coming Aunt Jasper'." Steven said trying to mock Topaz.

"You didn't get far." Pearl said. "Get back to the story."

"Alright let me finish it. Haha." Topaz laughed.

 ** _~Back to the Story~_**

"Come on. You have to help me find Rose Quartz and any of her teammates." Jasper yelled.

"Why do we have to fight? I mean Rose was a nice gem until she rebelled. And now you hate her guts." Topaz argued.

"Oh don't you ever mention her rebelling. Got it?" Jasper slapped Topaz.

"Yes Aunt Jasper." Topaz replied.

"Good. Now go find them. I'll be over there. When you spot the pink traitor, send me a signal using your gem powers." Jasper said. She then jumped off.

"Great she's gone now. I don't want to hurt anyone. I want to fight alongside Rose. I don't like this..." Topaz said. She wondered around.

"Did you hear that? She wants to fight alongside us. Would you let her?" Pearl asked.

"I feel like I should. I mean she has good in her. I can feel it." Rose replied.

"WHAT?! NO YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! SHES EVIL! SHES RELATED TO JASPER!" Pearl screamed at Rose.

"Huh?" Topaz wondered over the rock where Pearl and Rose Quartz were hiding.

"Pearl. Calm down. I feel good in her." Rose replied calm as ever. "And lower your voice before we are caught."

"Uh hi? I'm Topaz Citrine. Are you gems good or bad?" Topaz asked.

"Get away from her!" Pearl said as she summoned her spear.

"Woah! All I asked was a single question!" Topaz said as she summoned her nunchucks.

"My Pearl, please put your weapon away." Rose commanded.

"Anything for you." Pearl said as she blushed slightly. And she put her weapon away.

"Ok?" Topaz asked as her weapon disappeared.

"We are good guys and you must be Jasper's 'niece'." Rose said.

"Yes. I am Princess Topaz Citrine. I like calling myself a Princess even though I'm not one." Topaz giggled.

"What? You make no sense. Rose let's go. It's a trap." Pearl said as she tried dragging Rose away from Topaz.

"Well, Princess Topaz why don't you come with us?" Rose said as she reached her hand out.

"Really? What about Jasper? She'll be looking for me." Topaz said.

"We will keep you hidden. Come now. Let's go hide you from Jasper." Rose's warm smile made Topaz happy.

"Okay let's go." Topaz said as she grabbed Rose's hand.

"What? Rose come on!" Pearl complained. And she grabbed Rose's other hand and lead her away from the rock.

 ** _~Reality Time~_**

"I did not sound like that!" Pearl said.

"That's how I remember it." Topaz laughed.

"When are we going to get to the part where you and my mom fuse?" Steven asked.

"Soon." Topaz answered. "But quickly who wants something to drink?"

"I do! How about some tea?" Steven asked.

"Drinking or eating? No thank you! Thats disgusting!" Pearl said while her face turned a slight shade of green.

"Okay. Two teas coming up!" Topaz said as two tea bottles appeared.

"And a Cookie Cat?" Steven asked.

"Ugh. Fine even though they are gross." Topaz said as a Cookie Cat appeared. It floated over to Steven.

"Okay. Let's get back to the story." Pearl said.

"Okay. After Pearl led me and Rose away from the rock, we went to..." Topaz said.


	3. Chapter 3

**_~The Story Continues~_**

"Rose! Come on." Pearl said trying to drag Rose away from Topaz.

"Pearl,sweetie, can I talk with you for a bit?" Rose asked.

"Sure. I need to talk to you anyway." Pearl said happy as ever now that they were leaving Topaz.

"Pearl. Why are you acting like this? You acted all werid ever since Topaz came over to us." Rose said trying to have her signature smile on.

Seeing her warm smile made Pearl calm down a bit. "Well, I don't like how you are giving her all the attention." Pearl said blushing a little bit. "I'm just a bit..."

"Jealous? Pearl, you're my Pearl. No one or no gem can replace you. You should know this by now." Rose said smiling.

"Yeah I guess I should. I'm sorry Rose." Pearl said.

Topaz couldn't hear the two older gems talking. She could sense how they felt towards her. Rose Quartz felt like Topaz should be given a chance. And Pearl...she wanted Rose all to herself.

"Oh Topaz where are you? You know I don't like it when you hide from me. If you're with Rose Quartz, I will make sure you're destroyed along with her." Jasper threatened.

"Uh oh." Topaz whispered. She quickly ran up to Pearl and Rose. "Gems, we have trouble. I just heard Jasper. She will destroy me if she finds out I'm with you, Rose."

"It's okay. Let's go." Rose grabbed Pearl and Topaz's hand. She took off towards a pile of destroyed weapons.

 ** _~Reality Time~_**

"This is getting good!" Steven said excitedly.

"Oh yeah. Topaz I know you probably felt like crap when we first met, but I just wanted to let you know that I thought you were going to steal Rose from me. I was her sidekick!" Pearl said proudly.

"Wow. Uh okay. I really didn't need to know that, Pearl. I have a gem called a Steven Quartz Universe." Topaz said pointing to the boy on her left.

"When are we getting to the part with Emerald?" Steven asked.

"Soon. Topaz keep talking." Pearl replied before Topaz could get a word in.

"Fine." Topaz said. "As Rose raced towards the pile..."

 ** _~ Story Time~_**

"Will we be safe here?" Topaz asked.

"Yes, Topaz we will. Jasper can't find you and hurt you anymore." Rose said full of hope. She smiled down at the young gemling.

"Rose? Will we ever win?" Peale asked full of doubt.

"My Pearl, yes we will. I believe in all of us." Rose comforted her. She looked down at Topaz and hugged her. She also hugged Pearl.

Topaz was full of fear. She could sense that Jasper was near. Topaz could feel whenever she was around. After all, she had lived with Jasper all her life. This brought back a memory of when Topaz was younger.

 _Topaz was sitting in a small room. Her Aunt Jasper was sitting there all happy. She was shape shifting into different animals that were on Homeworld. Topaz wanted to know the truth about her parents._

 _"Auntie Jasper?" The young gem asked._

 _"Yes my little orange girl." Jasper answered._

 _"Can I hear know the truth about my parents?" Topaz asked looking Jasper in the eyes._

 _"Sure anything for you, my little ball of Fire." Jasper said. "Your mother's name was-"_

 _Jasper was interuppted by a beeping of her watch. She looked down at it. Jasper's signature smile faded into a cold miserable frown. "So she rebelled? Rose Quartz has done it. She'll pay."_

 _Ever since that day, Jasper wasn't the same. Topaz longed for the days where Jasper would do anything to make her happy. This new Jasper changed her outfit into the orange one she wore today. This new Jasper was miserable and always moody. She never had time for Topaz. This new Jasper was always coming up with plans to destroy the Rebels. Topaz longed for the Olden Days._

Topaz began getting tears in her eyes. She just let it out. Rose's hugs reminded her of Jasper's old happy hugs.

"Huh? Topaz what's wrong?" Rose asked with concern.

"Your hugs-t-they reminded me of a memory when I was younger. Jasper used to hug me like you are now. They were happy hugs. She used to hug me to make me feel better when I got sad. She always did this right before the rebellion started..." Topaz just started crying.

"Topaz... It's okay. We are here now. You can get hugs from me and Pearl." Rose said trying to reassure her.

"Yeah. You will be strong one day. You can't let anyone Make you feel like garbage." Pearl said hugging the group tighter.

"T-t-thank you! Jasper is near. I sense it." Topaz said wiping her tears away.

"Topaz! I hear you! Where are you?" Jasper yelled. "If you come out now, you'll live. I'll give you hug like good ol' times."

A hug from Jasper was what Topaz wanted more than anything else right now. She stood up.

"Wait Topaz! No!" Pearl said.

Rose didn't say anything. She already knew Topaz's plan.

"I'm right here Aunt Jasper! And look! I have Rise Quartz and a Pearl!" Topaz pointed to Rose and Pearl.

"Excellent. You learned very well. I know you aren't a traitor like these gems." Jasper had a small smile on her face.

 ** _~Reality Time~_**

"Wow! This is getting good!" Steven said all starry eyed.

"Thanks." Topaz said in monotone.

"Topaz, what's wrong?" Pearl asked.

"I miss those hugs!" Topaz said tearing up. She ran over to Pearl and buried her face in her shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm here." Pearl said trying to relax Topaz.

"It's okay, Topaz. I'll give you a Big Bear Hug!" Steven ran over and joined the hugging.

"Thanks guys. Let's just get back to the story." Topaz said a little bit later. "Pearl, you tell it now.

"Okay. So Jasper told Topaz to..." Pearl said.


	4. Chapter 4

**_~Story Time~_**

"Topaz! I need you to fuse with me. I think you're ready for your first fusion." Jasper said with her small smile turning into a smirk.

"Aunt Jasper? Who will we fuse into?" Topaz asked.

Jasper didn't know that she already fused. She fused with a gem who was supposed to be her opponent, but yet they were best friends. She didn't know what happened to her. That gem was Lapis Lazuli. They got separated during the war. Jasper made her and Lapis fight. Topaz won. Then Jasper forced Topaz to crush her into regeneration. That was the last she seen of Lapis.

"We will fuse and you will see." Jasper said obviously becoming impatient.

"I don't want to!" Topaz said.

"I told you to never to talk back to me! If you don't fuse, you'll never see that Lapis gem ever again!" Jasper said. She held up Lapis's blue tear drop shaped gem. "After I left you, I found this thing laying on the ground. Looks like she came out, but then went back in. I'm so glad I made you fight her." Jasper said as she threw back laughing.

"Don't hurt Lapis! Please Aunt Jasper! I'll fuse with you..." Topaz said with tears in her eyes. She seen that Lapis's gem had a slight crack in it.

"Good. Now come here." Jasper said pleased.

"Right after this..." Topaz said.

"Right after what?!" Jasper barked.

But Topaz didn't answer, instead she ran around the tall orange gem. She summoned her weapon.

"Rose, we need to fuse into Rainbow Quartz!" Pearl told Rose.

"My Pearl, Topaz has a plan. We can fuse later." Rose said looking down at Pearl.

Topaz ran around Jasper swinging her nunchucks quickly. She then stopped, took a deep breath, and ran towards Jasper. Never in a million years she thought she would be fighting the gem that took care of her the entire time she was alive. But you do what you have to do.

"You think a weak gem like you can defeat me?" Jasper asked.

As Topaz came running towards Jasper, Jasper summoned her weapon. She head butted Topaz. Topaz's weapon disappeared as she went flying. She flew right into Pearl. Pearl took the blow too hard and she disappeared into regeneration. Rose Quartz stood there speechless.

"Well, Rose Qaurtz, finally we meet." Jasper said as she stepped closer.

"Go away Jasper! I'm here to protect this planet and I'll do whatever it takes. What the Homeworld gems are doing is wrong. This planet has life on it and your kind only cares for themselves." Rose said as she summoned her shield and her sword came into view along with the shield.

Pearl may have went into regeneration, but Topaz didn't. She stood up, dusted herself off, and looked at Rose and Jasper.

"My kind? Rose Quartz, they are my kind and your kind. Your part just became TRAITORS!" Jasper said as she ran towards Rose.

Rose made her shield bigger.

Topaz ran over Rose. She summoned her nunchucks. She was ready to fight again.

"Topaz?! I made sure you and that Pearl went into regeneration. I heard your body poof!How?! You always took your time!" Jasper said.

"Pearl's body went into regeneration, not mine!" Topaz said proudly.

"Topaz, I have an idea. Let's fuse. Together with our love and protection of the Earth. We will be unstoppable." Rose said smiling.

"Yes Rose. Anything to end this war." Topaz said.

"Seriously?! Fusion will make you stronger. And it's not going to help since you're both weak!" Jasper snickered.

 ** _~Reality Time~_**

"Wow! We are getting to the fusion part aren't we!" Steven asked all starry eyed Once more.

"Yes. It's a really interesting fusion, too. Let's just say that Emerald's personality is a lot different then now." Topaz said.

"Topaz, let's end it here. Steven's also too young for this. You know how he gets." Pearl said all motherly.

"Pearl! Steven is 14. He's ready." Topaz said looking Pearl in the eyes." I know you care for him and I do too. But I think he's ready. Rose would have wanted him to know."

"I know that it's just-" Pearl said becoming all teary eyed at the mention of Rose Quartz.

"Pearl? Are you okay? I know you miss my mom, but with her giving up her physical form, I came out of it!" Steven said trying to comfort Pearl.

"Steven, you are the only good thing from Rose giving up her physical form. We all miss her and you never did meet her. But if you did, you would have loved her and she would have loved you." Pearl said smiling down at Steven. Steven hugged Pearl and Pearl hugged him.

 ** _~A LITTLE BIT LATER~_**

"Well, since we are all calm and peaceful now. I think we should continue on with the story." Topaz said.

"I agree, go on Topaz." Pearl said.

"Tell the story! Tell it! It's going to be Awesome!" Steven asked.

"Okay, so Rose and I..." Topaz began.


	5. Chapter 5

**_~The Story Begins~_**

Pearl had a huge headache. She didn't know how she got it. That's when the memories flowed back to her. Topaz running to protect Rose and her. Topaz turning against Homeworld and her guardian,Jasper. Jasper... That name made her feel queasy. She then remembered that Topaz made her go into regeneration from Jasper hitting her with her helmet.

"Topaz. Fuse with with me. I think you're ready for your first fusion." Jasper said.

Pearl stood there trying to eavesdrop.

"Topaz fuse with me. With our love and protection of the Earth, we will be unstoppable." Rose said to Topaz.

Did Rose just ask that Topaz to fuse with her? Rose didn't want to fuse with her, but yet she would fuse with this new gem who would probably backstab them.

"Yes. Anything to end this war." Topaz replied.

What? Did she just say yes?

Pearl step silently up behind Rose and Topaz. She kept to herself. Jasper was going on and on about fusion not working for Rose and Topaz.

"ENOUGH! Rose, let's fuse. I'm ready." Topaz said interrupting Jasper.

"Okay. Let's begin." Rose said kindly.

Rose began to twirl around while her dress flowed in the wind. Topaz began to twirl like Rose, except she didn't have a dress to flow in the wind. Their gems began to glow. They were in perfect sync.

Rose and Topaz began going faster in their dancing. Then they slowed down. Rose took Topaz and put her in a dip. That's when they began to fuse.

Meanwhile, Jasper kept trying to interuppt them. She would yell at them that it wasn't going to work or she would taunt them. Mostly though, she would try to distract them or hit them with her helmet. Pearl wouldn't allow it. No matter how much she despised Topaz, she knew their fusion would be powerful and... she had to protect Rose. Pearl summoned her spear and battled Jasper head on until Topaz and Rose fused.

Topaz And Rose began to become one huge being. After the flashes of light were over, there stood Emerald.

Emerald looked different then when Steven and Topaz fused. She had a green shirt on that was a little too big and it was in layers. Then she had green short shorts on. Emerald was bare footed. Her hair was really curly and it went down past her waist. There was a star shaped cut out where Rose's gem was. On the back of Emerald's neck, there was a cut out of a star where Topaz's gem was suppose to be. She had two pairs of arms and one set of eyes.

"Rose, Topaz, are you there?" Pearl asked. Her and Jasper stopped fighting to witness the newly formed fusion.

"My Pearl, please call me Emerald for now. Hehe." Emerald said as she laughed and smiled like Rose.

"This fusion looks weak! She probably can't beat me!" Jasper taunted.

This is when Topaz took over. You could hear Emerald's voice sound a little bit like Topaz's voice.

"Jasper! Fusions are stronger than real gems! I would have fused with you, but you would have been a terrible person to fuse with. We would have been unstable." Emerald said looking Japser in the eyes.

"That's how you want to be? Fine! Then fight me!" Jasper threatened.

"Pearl! I care about you. You should take cover. This fight might get nasty. Topaz and I- I mean- Emerald will take care of this!" The voice got lighter as Rose spoke.

"Yes, Emerald." Pearl said as she ran to take cover. She was really blushing since she found out Rose really cared about her.

"Now,Jasper you can surrender now and nobody gets hurt or we can fight until one of us is cracked or put into regeneration. Your choice. I would prefer the first one." The voice that sounded like Rose said.

"Me surrender? You must be out of your mind. It will be you who will surrender, Rose Quartz. And Topaz, you are a pathetic excuse to the family name. And to think I was ever going to tell you about your mom and dad. All you know is your dad was a Citrine gem and your mom was a Topaz gem. Both gave up their physical forms just for you. Worst mistake that they ever made." Jasper said as she threw back laughing.

"You never told me that! How could you? You used to care for me Jasper! But now all you care about is yourself!" The Topaz side said yelling. Emerald began getting tears in her eyes thanks to Topaz from trying not to cry.

"I only was your guardian for a little bit. I was going to give you up when you turned at least 1,000 years old. But now I don't have to since you already gave me up." Jasper said looking Emerald in the eyes.

"Ahhhh!" The Topaz side of Emerald yelled.

"Topaz, calm down. You can't let Jasper get to you. Remember what Pearl said: You can't let anyone make you feel like garbage." Rose said trying to soothe Topaz.

"Let's summon our weapon." Topaz said.

"Like you would win against me." Jasper snickered.

Emerald pulled out Rose's shield. It was green, but it still had the Rose Quartz symbol in the center. Emerald also pulled out Topaz's nunchucks. They had her name engraved in the parts that she practiced hitting with. Instead of Topaz On the one and Citrine on the other, Topaz's nunchucks had Emerald engraved. They were a deep green.

Emerald used her top pair of arms and began swinging the nunchucks in a circle. Using her second pair of arms, Emerald made Rose's shield bigger and she began spinning it around. All of a sudden, Emerald took the nunchucks and the shield and made them become one weapon. Emerald's new weapon was a big grass green shield with the Emerald sign in the middle. It had a chain handle. There were black spikes on the front of the shield.

"That weapon looks worthless. It's just a bigger shield with spikes on the front. Like I said, WORTHLESS!" Jasper said as she summoned her helmet.

"Oh yeah? You'll be surprised. Haha!" Emerald said laughing. Her voice was a combination of Rose's and Topaz's voices.

Jasper began headbutting the fusion. Emerald kept blocking her. When it seemed like the fight was never going to end, Jasper collapsed. That was when Emerald seen her chance. The spikes on the front of the shield began to stick out. The spikes became nunchucks (the part that is attached to the chain).

Emerald threw the shield at Jasper. Jasper didn't react fast enough. The shield hit her in the face and broke her helmet. Jasper flew back flying.

Emerald leapt over to Jasper. She looked down at her. Jasper had a look of worry on her face with a hint of an impressed face.

Emerald took the shield and put it away. She backed away from Jasper. Then she unfused back into Rose Quartz and Topaz Citrine. Jasper got up and ran away calling for backup.

"Why did you let her escape?!" Pearl said when she seen that Emerald had unfused. She thought that they should have put Jasper into regeneration.

"My Pearl, Jasper was really injured. You know I don't like hurting people and injured people. And Topaz didn't want to keep fighting her exguardian." Rose said looking at Pearl. She then looked at Topaz.

"Rose is correct. Jasper may be a selfish, no good, evil gem, but she was my guardian. She took care of me when my parents 'died'. Jasper was always there for me. Until when gems started rebelling, that's when it got nasty with her." Topaz said looking at Pearl and Rose.

"She'll be back one day, won't she?" Pearl asked.

"I don't know. But until then, we have to protect this Earth and get rid of any gems from Homeworld that are here. We must bubble them and send them back to the Crystal Temple." Rose said.

"I can't wait to defend this planet and the life on it!" Topaz yelled happily.

"Me too." Pearl said in monotone. She hoped that Topaz wouldn't ask to join their team.

"Rose, can I join your team?" Topaz asked.

"Of course, we are the Crystal Gems!" Rose replied with her warm smile.

"Yay!" Topaz said smiling.

"Let's Go Crystal Gems! Now let's go find Ruby and Sapphire. I wouldn't be surprised if they found each other and fused Into Garnet." Pearl said.

"Let's go!" Rose said happily.

With that the three gems left to find Ruby and Sapphire and to protect this planet called Earth and the life on it.

 ** _~The Story Ends~_**

 ** _~Reality Time~_**

"That was awesome!" Steven said all starry eyed.

"Thanks." Topaz said smiling.

"It wasn't as bad as I remembered. Good job!" Pearl said laughing.

"Thanks Pearl! Now who wants donuts?" Topaz asked.

"I DO! Steven yelled excitedly.

"No thank you." Pearl said feeling queasy at the mention of food.

"Let's go Steven!" Topaz grabbing Steven and dragging him out her door to the Big Donut.

Pearl left after Topaz and Steven went to the Big Donut. She sat down on the beach.

"Emerald sure was powerful back in the day." Pearl chuckled to herself. "But Rainbow Quartz would have been better. Wait! I never got to train Topaz! I have to go after them! Steven! Topaz! Come back! It's training time for Topaz!" Pearl said running towards the Big Donut.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading my story guys and gals! Please let me know what you think. Should I have a Lapis Lazuli and Topaz story? And should I have more stories based off of Topaz's backstory on her parents and what was like with Jasper raising her? Let me know! Thanks once again!**


End file.
